


【SK同人】影帝与菜鸟【32】

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523
Summary: 开车预警，好吧不开车我也不发在这了是吧【允悲】





	【SK同人】影帝与菜鸟【32】

**Author's Note:**

> 开车预警，好吧不开车我也不发在这了是吧【允悲】

Krist一脸严肃地坐在singto的车上，很认真地思考gun刚刚一脸不可描述时对自己说的话。Gun说——p'sing没有和自己一样的想法，到底什么意思!

Krist回想起自己刚和singto在一起时他把自己压在身下亲吻的情形，还有singto使坏用手机拍下来的十六连拍，在车里趁自己睡着偷亲自己……和他这一周多晚上同床共枕时只单纯地抱着自己从来不越距的行为……既显得亲近又显得疏离。

到最后很多时候反倒是自己和p'sing躺在一起时会害羞到爆炸，搞不好还期待点啥。Krist觉得自己对singto有那方面的想法很正常，但是他到现在一直觉得自己处在这段感情的下风向，怎么样也不敢过于主动，又因为自己这看见singto就害羞的性子怎么也拗不过来，才没扑上去……反观singto一直很淡定，昨晚上自己低烧时还睡得离自己远远的……

所以gun的意思难道是……singto对自己没想法，其实没有那么喜欢我?还是更严重的……??

Krist越往深想越委屈，越想越害怕。Singto现在国内刚拿下影帝，往后肯定是要进军国际市场的，那么优秀的人和现在什么都不是的自己在一起，这种事情太虚幻了。Krist还觉得有点不真实，虽然他和这个往常只能通过屏幕才能接触到的人已经交往了半个多月，krist却还是觉得不踏实，总有一种这人随时可以离开的感觉。

Krist低头摩挲着自己中指上印着singto名字的戒指，脑子里一团乱麻。

“Kit，怎么这么沉默？”Singto见krist从上车之后一路上不知道在想什么，一会撑着下巴看窗外的风景一会又低头看手上的对戒，车上放着他最爱听的歌他都不跟着哼了，singto还真有点不习惯。

Krist转头直愣愣地看着开车的singto，坚毅的侧脸，发亮的星眸，认真而紧抿的薄唇，搭在方向盘上的手指修长有型，此刻又关切地微偏过头过来看着他，笑得一脸温柔。

Krist被看得脸红，忙搔搔头掩饰自己的小心思：“没什么啊哥!你好好开车!”

Singto笑出一口白牙，眼睛也眯起来心情很好的样子：“今天难得这么安静，往常都在车里又唱又跳的。”

Krist更囧了：“我哪有啊哥!”虽然p'sing说的是事实……

Singto的眼睛亮亮的，比手上的对戒还要亮，比外面的星辰还要亮，这双眼睛会只看着自己吗？Krist不自觉地看得出了神，Singto的睫毛在阴影下显得格外长，像两把浓密的小扇子，高挺的鼻梁也似在阴影下打下侧影，突出的喉结上下翻动着，明明自己看了这么多年早已熟记于心的脸，怎么每次看都是惊艳？

Singto把车停下，熄火，Krist才意识到已经到了公寓地下停车场，Krist的眼神还没来得及错开，就跌进singto凑近的星眸中：“kit，为什么这么看着我？”

Krist呆呆地看着singto的眼睛，吞吞口水：“哥……你是不是嫌弃我了。”

“???”

“昨晚上是……怕我把病传给你……才没抱着我睡吗？”

Singto一脸无语，一整天下来krist莫名的小别扭一下子豁然开朗，我是为了什么离你那么远的？我忍得那么辛苦到头来还被误会?

Singto扶额，我昨晚就应该把你艹哭，不应该心疼你生病逼得自己冲半个多小时冷水澡啊！

“kit，你天天都在想些什么啊。”Singto无奈地上手揉揉他软软的脸颊，滑润的触感简直让他爱不释手。

“Gun说哥对我没那方面想法……是真的吗？”Krist在singto大手的蹂躏下委屈地挤出几个字，singto听后更无语了，简直要被自己面前胡思乱想听信戏精谗言的大宝贝气笑了。

“Kit……”Singto现在真的哭笑不得，但是还是忍不住坏心眼地想逗逗krist，“那kit对我有那方面想法吗？”Singto说完挑挑眉，眼神里闪着极具挑逗意味的光点。

Krist看着singto偏着头嘴角一抹坏笑的样子，也不知怎么就吻上了singto此刻挂着一抹坏笑的微张的薄唇，比自己肖想中还要柔软温暖的触感让krist下意识一缩，耳尖立刻红了起来。

等等我在干什么？我这算偷亲p'sing吗？

不算吧，毕竟刚才p'sing一直看着我呢，我这顶多算强吻。

Krist还幻想着p'sing会不会因为自己突然被自己强吻了而感到生气或惊讶，亦或者是会和自己现在一样害羞……

还没等自己退开，krist的后脑勺就被扣住，灵巧滑腻的舌头趁着他发愣和惊讶的空隙趁虚而入，毫不客气地在敏感的口腔内壁和上颌扫荡一圈，勾住krist无处躲闪的小舌逗弄着。Krist发出不满的轻哼声，Singto的动作反而更激动了几分，大手扳住krist意欲躲闪的下颌强迫他更靠近自己。

“唔唔……p'sing……”快上不来气了。

Singto不舍得放开自己还没品尝够的美味，但是动作明显轻柔了些许，紧扳住他下颌的手改成了轻托住他一边脸颊，唇舌依旧放肆地挑逗着krist生涩而努力想回应自己的小舌，勾住大力的吮吸，krist被吻得眼睛有些湿润，只能发出无意义的轻哼声，却无法引起在他口中肆虐的人的一点同情。

Singto喉咙深处压抑着一声低吼，临末惩罚式地在krist的下唇咬了一下，krist吃痛地看着此刻singto严肃得可怕的神色，一双星眸此刻深不见底，像静如止水的一潭墨汁，内里翻滚着点点燃烧着簇成一团的星火。Krist那一瞬间觉得singto用眼神就能把自己吞吃入腹，像一头正在捕捉猎物的雄狮。

嘴唇被亲吻得有些发麻，此刻的krist贪婪地呼吸着车里仅存的氧气，Singto双臂将krist整个圈在了椅子上，带着侵略性的眼神紧紧地盯住krist被亲得红艳的微张的嘴唇。

Singto不想吓到他，不想暴露自己对krist究竟有多渴望，渴望亲近，渴望占有，渴望让他整个人都只属于自己……从见他第一面为止，一直到现在。

Krist吞了吞口水，也不知是因为整个车厢的空气似乎越来越稀薄，还是因为singto离自己越来越近，那股侵略性的气息将自己整个包裹住，Krist的呼吸渐渐也变得急促起来。

“哥~如果我说我有……哥会觉得我奇怪吗？”Krist看着singto的眼睛，小声说。

Singto发狠似的看着krist，眼神里飚射出更加狠烈的光，再一次欺上krist已经有些发红的嘴唇，整个车厢回荡着暧昧而热辣的吸吮声。

Singto凑到Krist耳边低声说：“我们上楼。”

 

刚合上公寓大门singto就把krist一个用力抵在了门上，手指抬起krist的下巴强迫他与自己亲吻，吻得愈加迷乱，Krist被吻得大脑一片发懵，灵巧的唇舌在自己口中挑逗吸吮着，自己被singto的力道碾得有些发疼，但却是愈加欲罢不能。

两个人才知道对方到底有多渴望。

Singto的手一把拉下krist的外套拉链，顺着衬衫的下摆伸进去抚摸着krist胸前柔软而光滑的皮肤，如白绸一般的触感让singto燃起的欲望更加强烈，一边将krist死死地压在自己身前更加放肆地亲吻着一边扯着他衬衫的扣子，直至奶白色的胸膛彻底袒露在自己的面前。

Krist害羞得全身都染上一丝粉色，大眼睛带着一丝朦胧的水汽受惊的小鹿一般看着singto此刻有些几欲发狂的神色。

眼前的美景太诱人了。

Krist完美的下颌线下两道精致的锁骨，奶白中透着丝丝情欲的粉色的胸膛随着krist过于沉重的呼吸而上下起伏着，胸前两颗淡粉色的茱萸此刻悄然挺立着，似乎在邀请人来品尝它的美味。

Singto理智中残存的那根弦已经要断了，下身的欲望似乎要把自己的裤子撑破，天知道自己为了忍住把面前这个勾引人不自知的小猫吃掉耗费了多少心力。

“Kit，你现在跟我摇个头，我立马就停下来。”Singto虽然嘴上这么说着，可是他也不敢肯定自己真的可以停下来，事情都做到这个份上了，他真的很难再忍住了。

Krist上身已经完全暴露在了singto的视线中，此刻singto的手正扣在自己肩膀两侧，眼睛里透着一丝嗜血的红，Krist说：“所以哥不是对我不感兴趣的，是吗？”

Singto理智里的弦崩了：“那我现在告诉你我到底对你感不感兴趣！”

Singto觉得krist绝对是故意的，不然怎么能把自己逼到现在这个地步上。Singto一把把krist翻过去压在门上，krist一声闷哼后扯下了krist的裤子，内裤包裹着的浑圆的臀部直接刺激着singto，大手再也忍不住诱惑揉弄着浑圆饱满的一瓣，那触感像是揉捏着蒸得萱乎的大白馒头，Singto越揉越起劲，下半身崩得发疼。

Krist脸红着感受着singto不轻不重的揉捏，也有些受不了了，Singto热烫的唇舌在自己后颈敏感的地方游移着，Krist痒得受不了，仰着头呜咽着，酥麻的感觉从后臀被大力揉捏的地方和后背上被吮吻的触感处一路窜到欲望中心，一股股热流刺激得krist连声音都抖了起来。

“p'sing……唔唔，好痒好难受……别再……”

Singto的大手适时对着他的臀部用力一拍，清脆的声音回荡在空旷寂静的屋子里显得格外淫糜。Krist除了吃痛的呜咽一声也无力做别的回应。Singto的唇舌顺着光滑的脊背一路向下，不稳的气息毫无顾忌地喷在他身上，猛地剥下krist最后一层禁锢，一口咬上他垂涎已久的白生生的臀部。

“哈啊……”Krist一下子没忍住，叫了出来，双腿险些站不住。Singto发烫的手掌在自己的大腿内侧游移着，揉捏着自己的软肉，自己另一边的臀肉还在被大力的揉捏着，“哥你……嗯嗯，p'sing我要站不住了……”

Singto顺着臀缝一路煽风点火，四处吮吻的唇舌在krist的臀缝周围留下晶亮的水渍，Singto满意地听到krist更高亢的呜咽声后一把把人翻过来抗在肩上，朝卧室走去。

Krist就只觉得一阵天旋地转自己就被按在了床上，Singto偏头扯开自己的领带，低头慢悠悠地解着自己衬衫的扣子，眼神饶有趣味地打量着被自己扒得差不多的krist。这对krist简直就是一种莫名的折磨，蜜色的胸膛顺着singto解开的扣子一点一点露出来，随后是坚实的腹肌，好不容易等singto慢条斯理地脱掉自己的上衣，又见singto缓缓地解着自己的皮带，隔着一条西装裤krist都能看到singto初露形状的下身撑得裤子变了形。

不行……太折磨了……

“哥你是不是故意在逗我……p'sing……”Krist委屈地撑起身子，Singto扯下自己的皮带，硬朗的边缘折起来划过krist发烫的脸颊，Singto故意凑得很近，稍向前一公分就能吻上krist微嘟起来的嘴唇。

“Kit不是问我对你有没有欲望吗？”Singto的尾音恶意的上扬着，使坏似的笑笑，无疑让krist本就发烫的小脸更红了几分，“我现在告诉你，我天天都想睡你，我想让你只属于我。”

Krist眼睛湿漉漉地看着一脸邪笑的singto，双臂环住singto的脖子吻上他坏笑的薄唇，都到这个地步了，管他那么多。

Singto从床头柜里翻出润滑剂，一边啃咬着krist诱人的锁骨一边挤了一点顺着手指伸进自己一直幻想的秘境，突如其来的冰凉感让krist全身一颤，修长的手指探入自己从未被开拓过的甬道，从一根慢慢加到三根。

“疼吗kit……”Singto脸颊一边都是热汗，胯间的庞然大物早就叫嚣着要贯穿身下这美味的人儿，但是krist眉头紧皱着，似乎还在努力适应在自己身体里涌动着的手指。

手指被紧致温暖的肠道包裹着，每次进出都被不自觉的收紧挽留着，Singto几近疯狂地用手指操弄着渐渐松软的小穴，寻找着其中隐秘的能让人疯狂的地方。

身后被异物进入的撕裂感慢慢由奇异的酥麻代替，随着手指的增加那种酥麻感越来越强烈，像有一股股电流从被手指摩擦过的地方传到四肢百骸，krist控制不住口中的软吟，头像拨浪鼓一样地摇着。

“好奇怪……嗯嗯……p'sing，好难受……”

Singto带几分留恋地抽出手指，Krist被突如其来的空虚感激得不满地哼叫起来，Singto终于放出早就挺立的欲望，头部抵在一缩一缩的穴口磨蹭着，穴口的褶皱和润滑剂滑腻的触感让singto更硬了几分。

Krist眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，被吻得发红的嘴唇一张一合地勾引着singto狠狠地贯穿他，在自己身下哭叫着，让他完完全全属于自己。

“P'sing……我不疼了，你进来吧……”Krist声音已经带上几分鼻音，本就奶声奶气的声音此时听上去更加诱人，Singto却还想再逗逗这只小猫，故意在穴口外恶意地打着转：“kit~你今天真的好可爱。”

“哥!!~你……你又逗我……”Krist羞得已经快把自己埋起来了。

Singto笑笑：“昨天晚上你整个人躺在我怀里我就受不了，满脑子都想上你。”Singto说着，分身慢慢挤进开合的小穴，紧致的触感让singto顿了顿，在润滑剂的作用下并没有受到什么阻力，直至整根没入。紧致湿润的小穴紧紧地包裹着singto硬得发疼的分身，随着krist呼吸一下一下地收缩着，Singto忍住狠狠贯穿身下人的欲望，磨人地轻轻抽动起来。

“啊啊……哥你……你为什么不跟我说……害得我……”Krist羞愤欲绝，觉得自己被套路了，这哪里是嫌弃自己。

“谁让你这么诱人，让我忍不住想吃掉你。”Singto低喘一声，在krist身体里缓缓抽插起来，见krist并没有什么痛苦的神色便慢慢加快了速度。

Krist被顶得大脑一片空白，只知道他彻彻底底地和singto成为了一体，他此刻染着情欲的眸子像深不见底的潭水，倒映着自己情动时羞涩的模样。Krist用手臂遮住自己的脸不想让singto看到自己的表情，可是口中的软吟却忍不住，下身被摩擦得越来越剧烈，Singto架起krist的双腿变换着角度试探着，终于在戳中一点时听到了krist陡然拔高的呻吟声。

就是这了。

“别……别……好奇怪，别碰那……”

Singto偏不，固定住Krist的腿对着那一点疯狂地抽插起来，每次都是浅浅地拔出再深深地没入，速度越来越快，时不时地在敏感点上狠狠地研磨两圈。

Krist快要疯了，陌生的快感一波接一波剧烈地冲击着他本来就已经一片空白的大脑，他觉得自己像是沉浸在大海里一般，五感都被蒙上一层朦胧的薄纱，看不清也听不清，只有身下被剧烈刺激的快感和越来越沉重的酥麻感最真实。Singto趴在他身上舌尖舔吻着krist胸前挺立的茱萸，Krist受不住头后仰着，只能发出破碎的呻吟声来缓解过于激烈的性事带来的刺激，快感越来越强，耳边传来singto的低吼声，沙哑而性感地撩拨着krist最后一点氧气。

“p'sing……我不行了……要……要去了……嗯嗯嗯……”Krist带着一丝哭腔，自己身前的小家伙兴奋得吐着汁水，即将到达临界值，在没有任何碰触的情况下自己要被草射了，Krist难耐地扭动着腰身，Singto一把抓住krist的玉茎上下撸动起来，手上一层薄茧摩擦着茎身敏感的皮肤，在头部打着转，下身还偏偏没有丝毫放过自己的意思，分身残忍地对着敏感点冲刺着，一下重过一下。

Krist真的已经不行了，头左右摇摆着，眼前尽是一道一道的白光。

太爽了，太爽了……

“啊啊……p'sing，放……放开……我快……”Krist呜咽着，自己的分身被singto攥着，头部被恶意地堵住，已经要高潮的小兄弟却不能得到释放。

Krist的带着生理泪水哭叫着，Singto低吼着：“等我一起。”

Singto又猛地抽插了几十下才放开对krist的禁锢，一直处在高潮的krist终于哭叫着释放。

这可以算是krist的第一次，持续了许久的高潮让krist体力不支终于昏睡了过去。Singto爱怜地吻吻他的嘴唇，在他的额头烙下一吻。

“我爱你kit，你永远都是我的。”Singto整理着krist被汗湿的碎发，满眼都是爱意。Krist在睡梦中轻哼一声，带着点哭腔说：“p'sing是坏人。”

Singto笑了，把人紧紧地搂在怀里，怎么亲怎么爱都不够似的。

 

三年前第一次见到这小人，顶着一双黑珍珠似的大眼睛笑着和正在喂流浪猫的自己说：[小猫真的太可怜了，脚都受伤了。]

[……]

[我可以抱抱它吗学长~]

Singto看着面前长着一张娃娃脸的学弟，圆圆的大眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴角两个小酒窝若隐若现，十分可爱。

[可以。]

[以后叫你什么呢？既然你这么白，就叫你小黑吧~]

Singto失笑出声，无语地看着面前的娃娃脸学弟。

[你笑什么呀~你看，它也很喜欢这个名字呢~]Krist脸上的笑容很灿烂，灿烂到一直深深地印在singto的脑海。

之后singto见过很多次krist去喂流浪猫，只是他似乎不太敢和自己说话了，也许是因为当时自己已经进了娱乐圈，小猫应该不太想和自己有过深的交集吧。

啊……不知道他叫什么，姑且先叫他小猫好了。

在外拍戏的singto每次都很期待能再见到小猫，singto也不知道为什么。但每次看见他脸上的笑意，自己心底所有的阴霾就被一扫而空。

也许去见见他，就是给自己充个电吧。

小猫好像很喜欢看自己……每次回学校singto都会在自己身后的某个小角落看见krist，一双大眼睛好奇地打量着自己，弯弯的笑眼和红扑扑的小脸。

小猫也和自己有一样的心情吗？

那我真是太开心了~

Singto趁krist某次在食堂偷偷拍自己的时候拍下了他的背影，说等自己再看到小猫的这张偷拍时，自己就告诉他，自己很爱他，一直一直……

一年前Singto回学校拿东西时在操场看到一个人睡得昏天黑地的krist，侧颜在阳光下像镀了一层金纱，仿若坠落凡间的天使，Singto慢慢凑近，在他的粉唇上烙下一吻，却被凑巧回来的off看见。

[N，请帮我保守秘密。]

天堂尽头拍摄提上日程，除了singto是内定特邀领衔主演外其他演员都没有内定，singto思虑良久找到导演。

[我希望这次选角可以扩大到高校，能给一些有梦想的大学生多一点机会]

试镜当天singto一直在静静地看着krist穿着杀手K的同款戏服等待试镜，在看到他的表演后长舒一口气，欣慰地笑了。

[小猫……我终于又找到你了。]


End file.
